


Too much wine

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia has too much wine and Alana is obliged to look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much wine

By all accounts, Hannibal’s latest dinner party was a resounding success, no sure thing when the guest list is comprised of an eclectic mix of psychiatrists and FBI agents. The only problems with the evening were Dr Chilton’s over exuberant admiration of the females present, and Doctor Du Maurier’s excessive consumption of the fine wines Hannibal paired with his meals.

And so, Alana Bloom found herself held back from the departing guests by an apologetic Hannibal, with stern instructions to see Bedelia home safely. Alana didn’t mind; she knew Hannibal held Bedelia in high regard and only entrusted her safety to Alana because he couldn’t complete the task himself. While Bedelia was still conveniently lolling on Hannibal’s sofa, Alana removed her heels, not wishing to spend the night in the emergency room to boot.

She wrapped her arms around Bedelia’s shoulders, finding her slighter even than Alana herself. In an undignified heave she deposited Bedelia into the cab, climbing in beside her and waving goodbye to Hannibal.

Bedelia’s home was not far from Hannibals, but it backed onto forest and had the air of an outpost. With the assistance of the cab driver, for which Alana tipped him handsomely, she managed to gain the front step. Lowering the blonde woman to the ground, she fumbled through Bedelia’s purse for the key.

Alana was so preoccupied with her task she barely heard Bedelia’s mumble. “Security.” She drifted in and out of consciousness, “3358.”

It was only on hearing the sequence of numbers that Bedelia’s words registered. “Right,” Alana said with purpose, finally unlocking the door and quickly disarming the alarm inside.

“Can you stand?” Alana asked, kneeling beside Bedelia and taking her hands.

“Where are we?” Bedelia asked groggily.

“Home. Your home, remember?” Alana chided gently, virtually carrying the older woman’s dead weight across the threshold.

Alana was instantly struck by how counterintuitive the layout of the place was. It presented the common areas well but hid the location of the more intimate rooms. Alana supposed it was to stop patients wandering where they weren’t welcome.

With Bedelia’s unsteady form in her arms, Alana had to think quick. She picked a direction and ambled towards it, and was rewarded with a cleverly hidden passageway for her troubles.

Alana dodged the walls as they lurched along the hall in fits and starts, finally making it to the open bedroom door at the end. She dropped Bedelia onto the bed, laying her down on her side and tucking her flaccid limbs up onto the mattress.

“I can’t leave you like this,” Alana muttered to herself. For a moment she considered calling Hannibal, he would still be awake she was sure, and it was his wine that had rendered Bedelia blind drunk. But Alana was here now, better to not make a fuss.

“I’ll be right back,” She reassured Bedelia, although she no longer appeared to be conscious.

Alana made her way swiftly through the house, retrieving an ice bucket and a bottle of mineral water. She returned to the bedroom, checking Bedelia’s pulse, which was strong. Good.

Now came the hard part. Alana looked around the room for the comfiest chair and zeroed in on a wingback, clawfoot armchair which she dragged over beside the bed so she could watch Bedelia sleep and make sure she didn’t stop breathing.

Sitting down, Alana pulled out her phone, flicking through the news, then Facebook, and anything else she could think to do while she watched Bedelia sleep.

After some hours her eyelids began to grow heavy, and eventually she could fight sleep no longer.

Alana was awoken by a loud groan. She blinked her eyes open, scowling at the cramp in her back from sleeping in the chair. “Good morning,” she slurred. She wasn’t what you’d call a morning person.

All she got in response was another, louder groan. Alana swiftly sat up, reaching for the ice bucket and holding it under Bedelia’s mouth. Evidently her doctor’s instincts were still sharp, as Bedelia swiftly produced a stream of half-digested delicacies from dinner the night before.

When Bedelia stopped retching, Alana sat on the edge of the bed and handed her some aspirin, helping her to sip the water.

Soon another wave of nausea hit and Alana found herself holding Bedelia’s hair back, gently stroking it and instinctively uttering soothing words.

She left Bedelia to drink some water and wandered into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with hot water and wiping off the remnants of Bedelia’s makeup.

“How are you feeling?” Alana asked softly as she stroked the cloth gently across Bedelia’s delicate skin.

“Like hell,” Bedelia mumbled. “I need to take a shower.”

Alana nodded. “Drink a bit more water first. Do you need help getting undressed?”

Bedelia peeked up at Alana over the water bottle and nodded. She felt ashamed for being so incapacitated. She hadn’t intended on getting so drunk at Hannibal’s party, but damn it the man knew how to entertain.

Once Alana was satisfied, she pulled Bedelia into a sitting position, then onto her feet. Her overcoat came off easily enough, and Alana let it lay where it fell. She turned Bedelia around, placing her hands gently on her hips. The zip of her dress parted easily, and Alana found herself trying not to stare at the hollow of Bedelia’s back.

With the dress cast aside, only Bedelia’s more intimate garments remained. They were as stylish as Alana would’ve expected, had she ever thought about her colleague undressed. Rich burgundy lace, the panties a full french cut that accentuated the curve of Bedelia’s bottom.

Alana didn’t realise she was staring until she felt Bedelia’s gentle touch to her wrist. Not upset, or judging, just gently reminding her of the task at hand. Alana continued, slowly unhooking Bedelia’s bra from behind and longing to bury her nose in her neck and inhale her scent, even if it was the stale scent of wine.

Alana couldn’t resist grazing her fingertips down over Bedelia’s hip bones as she pushed her panties down. She noted Bedelia’s sharp inhalation of breath as she did so.

Once she was naked, Bedelia dropped back down onto the bed, needing a short rest before she got into the shower. Alana tried not to stare at the beautiful, naked and extremely hungover woman before her. It amazed her that despite her best efforts, Bedelia still looked stunning.

“Okay” Bedelia said after about five minutes. She reached a hand out to Alana, feigning that her hangover was worse than it actually was. As she and Alana crossed the short distance to the bathroom, she squeezed the younger woman’s hand.

Alana sat on the edge of the bath while Bedelia showered, just to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Are you going to be okay here on your own?” Alana asked as Bedelia dried herself off.

“While this is one of my more…spectacular hangovers, Alana, I assure you I’ve been hungover before. I might wish I was dead, but I’ll live.” She smirked slightly. Using Alana’s first name felt strange in her mouth, but after the last 12 hours it would’ve been slightly ridiculous to call her Doctor Bloom.

“I want to make sure you eat something before I go,” Alana said in a concerned tone.

Bedelia bit back a snarky retort as she tied her robe. After all, Alana’s words came from a place of concern. And like Bedelia she was a physician. “If you insist. But it’ll have to be something bland, I don’t think my stomach can take anything too rich just yet.”

Alana nodded, leading the way to the kitchen. She set about going through the cupboards while Bedelia watched with thinly-veiled amusement.

“Okay,” Alana said, “You can have oatmeal or toast.” It had been easy to find suitable food in the house as Bedelia seemed to eat mainly health food, even if her pantry wasn’t what Alana would call well-stocked.

Bedelia considered her for a moment. The signs of the late night were beginning to wear on Alana’s face but her dogged pursuit of caring for Bedelia continued unabated.

It was Bedelia’s turn to be caught staring. “Are you alright?” Alana asked, putting the breakfast things down on the counter and placing a gentle hand on Bedelia’s shoulder.

“Fine.” The word was barely more than a whisper. “I think toast would be fine. There’s some of Hannibal’s raspberry jam in the refrigerator too.”

Alana’s hand lingered, and Bedelia turned her face up to meet the brunette’s gaze. With their faces so close together, their eyes met instinctively, Alana’s eyes grey with concern-masked desire. She really was beautiful, thought Bedelia, even in last night’s makeup with dishevelled curls framing her face.

They dissected the dinner party over breakfast, primarily discussing Chilton’s innate overeagerness regarding the women in attendance. By the time they’d finished it was 11am and Alana was yawning. She was no longer used to the long hours she’d pulled at the hospital before she became a psychiatrist. Bedelia saw her to the door, giving her a gentle hug of parting.

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. Alana was halfway through painting the new feature wall in her guest room when she heard a sharp rap at the front door. She put down her roller and wiped the sweat off her brow onto the back of her arm, taking care not to slip on the drop sheet as she rushed to answer the door.

She opened it hurriedly, freezing in horror when she saw Bedelia standing on the doorstep, impeccably dressed in wide-leg pants and a billowing blouse, and brandishing a bottle of wine.

Bedelia’s grin widened to Cheshire Cat proportions as she took in the sight of Alana. Her hair was bunched up in a messy bun and there was a smear of prussian blue paint on her cheek. The same hue was dotted over her clothing, including the small white shorts that revealed an expanse of pale leg.

“Good evening,” Bedelia said. “Have I come at a bad time? I could come back later.”  
Though she said the words, she made no move to leave, instead taking a step towards the door.

Alana held her ground, meeting Bedelia’s cocky gaze. “I see you haven’t learned your lesson,” she said, gesturing to the bottle of wine.

“Will I ever?” Bedelia teased back, taking another step closer so her words landed right beside Alana’s ear.

A thrill went through Alana’s body at Bedelia’s closeness. “I suppose you can come in,” she relented. “I was going to wrap up soon anyway.”

Alana led Bedelia through to the kitchen, retrieving some glasses as Bedelia opened the wine.

“I just came to thank you for your assistance last week,” Bedelia said casually as she poured the rich red liquid. “I don’t often find myself so incapacitated, and being something of a lone wolf usually I have to fend for myself.”

“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Alana asked.

“It’s something I learned as a child. It seems entirely natural to me. And it’s one of the things that makes Hannibal and I understand each other so well.” She swirled the wine in her glass, smiling faintly at the colour.

“I get lonely,” Alana admitted, looking glumly into the bottom of her wine glass. “But having a career always seemed more important to me. And I wouldn’t give it up. But I miss the human contact. With patients there’s always boundaries and rules. I’d like to have someone I could really let go with.” She sipped her wine.

Bedelia slowly crossed the kitchen and inched her fingers across Alana’s. Instinctively, the younger woman tightened her grip on the glass, the fingers of her other hand lifting so they brushed back against Bedelia’s.

Reading the signal as a sign to continue, Bedelia trailed her fingers over Alana’s wrist, stroking the flat of her palm up her arm and under the gaping arm of her t-shirt.

Alana forced herself to put her glass of wine down slowly on the counter so she didn’t drop it, as if any sudden moves would startle Bedelia into stopping what she was doing.

Bedelia took a casual sip of her wine as she watched Alana react to her touch. The arm conquered, she reached behind Alana’s head, pulling her hair loose so it cascaded down around her shoulders. Another sip.

“You know I don’t think words can properly express my thanks.” Her tone was measured as she lifted Alana’s chin and pinned her with her gaze. “What was it you said? You want someone you can let go with?” Bedelia’s lips whispered across the skin of Alana’s face and neck as she spoke, teasing.

Watching Alana’s self-control erode was like a drug to Bedelia. Although they were still barely touching, Alana had shifted so her body was positioned directly between the counter and Bedelia. As Bedelia cupped Alana’s breast, she felt the brunette’s hips arch up to meet her. She began to nuzzle Alana’s neck as she worked the tender nub, rewarded with longer and more frequent presses of Alana’s body against her own.

Finally, Bedelia felt Alana’s arm swing upwards and grab a firm hold of her hair, pulling the blonde’s mouth upward until their lips met. The kiss was urgent, and Bedelia had barely put down her wine when she found herself tearing away Alana’s shirt and hoisting her onto the kitchen bench.

Alana moaned at Bedelia’s display of brute force. She found her mouth again quickly, lifting her hips so Bedelia could peel away her shorts and underwear. Alana was about to protest when Bedelia’s mouth pulled away again, until seconds later it closed on her pussy.

She was already hot and wet from Bedelia’s teasing, but the older woman didn’t rush things. She flicked her tongue steadily across Alana’s clit, slowing down if she thought she was getting too close to orgasm. In fifteen minutes or so, the exquisite agony had Alana begging for release.

Bedelia got to her feet, kissing Alana again on the mouth and trailing her fingers down her belly until they reached Alana’s core. She pushed two fingers roughly inside Alana’s slick pussy, kissing her neck as she fucked her.

“You will not cum without my permission,” Bedelia murmured hoarsely in Alana’s ear.

Alana was so close, she needed this, needed the release only Bedelia could provide. “Please, oh god, please let me cum!” She begged.

Bedelia pulled back, fingers continuing to work in Alana’s body. She could see the delicious frustration etched on Alana’s features.

“Come for me then,” Bedelia commanded, gripping Alana by the hair as the brunette rode out her orgasm against Bedelia’s hand.

Alana leaned back against the cabinets, breathing hard as Bedelia milked every last drop of pleasure from her body. When she was finally still, she climbed down on shaky legs, leaning into Bedelia’s embrace.

The blonde pushed Alana backwards through the house and into the bedroom, kissing her the entire way. She pushed Alana onto the bed and climbed on after her, resuming the kiss.

Now her lust was sated, Alana took the opportunity to take in Bedelia’s body. She traced the deep neckline of her blouse, fingers roaming under the fabric and brushing over the delicate lace of Bedelia’s underwear. Bedelia didn’t shy away from the touch, and moaned, arched and sighed as Alana touched her.

Eventually Bedelia’s chest was heaving with desire, and Alana unbuttoned the blouse and cast it away. She pressed her mouth to Bedelia’s nipples, sucking and nibbling them until they were hard nubs.

Alana fumbled with Bedelia’s trousers, swearing at the uncooperative clasp. She took a deep breath and tried again with calmer, steadier hands and was successful. When she had peeled away the pants and underwear, Alana straddled Bedelia’s thigh, parting her long legs with one of her own.

Reaching down between them, Alana found Bedelia slick with desire, her experimental strokes earning her a low moan from Bedelia. She stroked more steadily, savouring the expression of pure bliss that painted Bedelia’s features.

With her other hand, Alana began to thrust her fingers inside Bedelia. She could appreciate the value of a good tease, but Bedelia was so beautiful, most especially when she was experiencing pleasure, and Alana didn’t want to stand in the way of that.

Before long Bedelia’s hips were bucking wildly against Alana’s hand, her lips parted, crying out obscenities as she reached climax. Alana didn’t stop her ministrations until Bedelia pushed her hand away, exhausted. She pulled Alana down beside her, kissing her again, with gratitude.


End file.
